phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Pioneer II
Pioneer II is an important spaceship where most of the Phantasy Star Online series takes place. It acts as the equivalent of other RPGs' towns, an area where the player can talk with other NPCs or shop without worries of monster attacks. History Sister ship to Pioneer I, Pioneer II is a ship that is part of the Pioneer Project, which it's main goal is the colonization of a new hospitable world. Setting sail for Ragol seven years after Pioneer I first established a colony on Ragol, Pioneer II arrives at Ragol and sets up communication with the Central Dome to prepare for landing. Aboard the ship carries the main wave of refugees of Coral. However, shortly after establishing connection with the Central Dome a large explosion rocks the surfaces of Ragol and all communication to the planet is lost. With no connection to the Central Dome or any other of the thousands of men and women on Ragol, the Principal of Pioneer II issues that they would not land and continue to circle about Ragol until further notice. Pioneer II itself is a huge flying city, complete with buildings and floating cars. All amenities of a normal life are provided aboard the spaceship, making the time spent circling the planet manageable. Despite this, some colonists do want to land on Ragol, while others enjoy remaining in space. There are various labs on the ship for research purposes, which have enough power to create virtual training grounds for new recruits. It also has some defense systems, such as a power laser that was used to deflect an asteroid. About 20 years later, although it had still not landed and begun colonization, it had gained independence from it's home planet and its government is within turmoil over whether to exploit resources to prevent colonization or not. Within the game For the player, Pioneer II acts as a safe-haven from the monsters down on Ragol. Here players can shop for armor, weapons, or supplies, store their meseta in a bank, pick up a quest or heal themselves at a hospital. Phantasy Star Online: Episode I, there are two teleport pads in Pioneer II, one leading to the Principal's office and one leading down to Ragol. The portal leading to Ragol begins with only being able to connect to Forest, however as the player battles through the story line it can teleport them to anywhere they have already beaten. Phantasy Star Online Episode II also has its base in Pioneer II, however its in a different place of the ship called the Lab. It has a similar layout with a bank, shops and teleporter leading to various other locations. In Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution, Pioneer II returns once again as the main hub of game before sending off players to the surface. However, it places place in the part of the ship called the Morgue, which is part of the ships government wing. Gallery Pioneer2 edgemag.jpg|Busy everyday life on Pioneer II Pioneer2 edgemag3.jpg|A view of the bank and the shopping district Principal edgemag.jpg|The Principal Category:Phantasy Star Online Locations